


Schoolwitch Serendipity

by argent-aria (argentaria)



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentaria/pseuds/argent-aria
Summary: A series of loosely connected one-word prompts exploring Akko and Diana's relationship.





	Schoolwitch Serendipity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana laboriously works on her PhD thesis as Akko is napping.

Snores softly filled the room from the sleeper couch, the sounds of the snoozing brunette wove their way in-between the crackles from the fireplace. Across the room, Diana tapped her quill lightly against the inkwell, brow furrowed as she wondered how to synthesize the arguments for her thesis. Leaning back into her desk chair, she hummed to herself, trying to figure out where exactly she had lost track of her argument.

 

“If I defend the premise from a syntactic angle then at the very least I can least weave together elements from Beatrix’s Postulate about how there is an inherent magical quality to words and slant the argument towards explaining how the placebo effect is actually triggered through a magical conflux between the spoken word as well some inherent magical well within people…” Diana leaned deeper into her chair as she mentally threw herself against the wall repeatedly.

 

“But even if that’s an approach that Finnelan would be more than satisfied with, Professor Badcock would most definitely take issue with why I have not resolved the ambiguous numerology of how the language is shaped and why so many different languages seem to have the same effect…”

 

She groaned, dropping her head silently onto the hardwood desk. Her holiday wasn’t supposed to be nearly this stressful, she was supposed to be far ahead on the planning and research phase of her thesis. The aspiring doctoral candidate still had a good year and a half before she would need to defend what would be five years of research and study. The data she had gathered during her labs and residencies was sound, but she still hadn’t been able to put her finger on how to tie it all together. Pressing her fingers to her temples, she finally allowed herself the luxury of letting the ambient sounds soak into her.

 

The soft hum of Akko’s snoozing slowly sank around Diana, eye closing to drink in the familiar sound. She was so used to telling off Hannah and Barbara when they were being noisy that she was really unsure why the noises emitting from her girlfr-, beloved compan-, significant oth-, partner seemed to be bother her so little. Twisting herself around in her chair, resting her chin against the headrest, she drank in the sight of Akko strewn across a couch.

 

If it was anyone else, Diana was sure her nose would be scrunched up at the uncouth disarray that had been arraigned in front of her. Yet somehow...

 

_Diana sighed, gently running a hand through Akko’s hair as her other hand waved her wand to generate a current of warm air. “Honestly, I was perfectly fine with you diving headfirst into the pool by yourself in your undergarments. But what possessed you to pull me in, before I had a chance to change."_

 

_Akko giggled, shivering slightly, before turning to beam at Diana with glittering brown eyes. “I did ask, not my fault your grunts sound like ‘yes’.”_

 

_“I was absolutely /not/ grunting.” The blonde muttered, knowing deep down, she had already resigned herself when she made eye contact with those eyes._

 

Lightly pushing herself out of the chair, she made her way across the plush rug, pausing every so often to pick up the stray book or the odd piece of loose leaf paper that had been tossed about by the storm known as Atsuko Kagari. Diana set the collected miscellany on a spare end table, making a mental note to reorganize it in the morning.

 

Finally having made her way over to couch facing the fireplace, Diana took in the sight of the disheveled and sprawled out brunette. Akko often inspired great frustration within her. But somehow, against all reason, with a single expression, Diana would feel her frustration give way. Whether it was pout, a grimace, or a smile, she found herself falling deeper into admiration and adoration for the brunette.

 

_“Here.” Diana gently pulled her partner into an embrace. “You did your best.”_

 

_Akko’s face was screwed up in pained expression, as if she was about to cry. “I tried really hard…”_

 

_“You did.”_

 

_“I was so close.”_

 

_“You were.”_

 

_“Next year…” Akko pulled away, beaming at Diana through the tears, “Next year, I’ll wow everyone for sure!!”_

 

_“Saviour of the magic world isn’t enough? You have to add best magic chocolatier of the year to your titles?” Diana giggled. “Well I loved it.”_

 

_Akko’s face flushed red._

 

Diana lightly pull back the brown bangs to lay a gentle kiss against the brunette’s forehead, taking care not to wake her. She leaned against the couch, quietly listening to the rhythmic flow of Akko’s breathing interwoven with the occasional snore. Akko had taken the holiday spirit to heart, stuffing herself full of the assorted pies and sweets she had cooked up with Anna.

 

Against all odds, Akko managed to quickly win over Anna and the other house staff. Diana smiled at the memory of the head maid bickering with her girlfriend over what fillings to use for the dinner pies. Even Anna, strict as she was, seemed helpless in the face of a guilty flour-covered smile, the two swiftly developing their own rhythm in the kitchen, with the rest of the kitchen staff, even the head chef, pulled along for the ride.

 

“I adore you…” Diana whispered, words slipping out of her almost like a sigh.

 

“Mmm, tell me moreeee.” Akko slurred, bringing up a balled fist to rub the sleep from her eyes, “What time is it?”

 

“Did I wake you?” Diana replied, almost unsure if she should even be shocked at Akko awakening up at a particularly embarrassing time.

 

“Nah, I was waking up awhile ago. Just wanted to laze a bit more, and I got a kiss out of it.” She smirked sleepily, wrapped her arms around Diana’s neck. “My princess, help I can’t seem to get up.”

 

“Shouldn’t I be the knight?” Diana smirked back wryly as she scooped up Akko into her arms.

 

“I’m your knight!! You’re the heir to the most noble house of Cavendish!!” Akko pouted jokingly, planting a sloppy kiss against Diana’s collarbone, instantly raising Diana’s heart rate by a solid twenty beats per minute. “Your knight just happens to be exhausted from a busy day.”

 

“I suppose a princess could oblige her sworn sword every once in a blue moon.” She mused as they ascended a flight of stairs, waving off the staff offering to help. Crossing the threshold into their shared room, Diana deposited Akko unceremoniously onto their bed. “Though this particular princess is going to wash up before bed.”

 

Akko snuggled into the bed as she heard the water begin to run. She quickly felt exhaustion slowly pull across her consciousness once more, cocooning her into a ball of warmth and droziness as the shower continued in the other room. A soft hum slowly drifted across the room from the bathroom, flittering about the corners of Akko’s perception as she drifted further and further away from wakefulness.

 

The humming and water continued running solidly as Diana slowly lathered away the day’s exertion. The blonde sighed and stretched as she turned off the water. Toweling off her hair, and pulling on the chemise that had been set aside for her, Diana padded across the room, yawning as she turned off the lights, thesis finally washed out of her thoughts for the evening. She quietly slipped under the sheets, gently tugging part of the covers free from Akko’s iron grip, spooning against the brunette and pulling her close. At the sensation of Diana’s arm wrapping around her, Akko turned to face her, half-drifted into a deeper sleep.

 

“ダイアナが好き…” The brunette muttered, kissing Diana on the nose before burying her head against Diana’s chest, oblivious to the sudden explosion of red crossing the blonde’s face.

 

“I-” Diana shook her head, an exasperated smile crossing her face, tips of her ears still tomato red, “I just can’t compete with you can I?”

 

She held Akko against her, stroking her hair with her free hand. “Goodnight my love...”

 

Closing her eyes, she drifted asleep, smiling into a certain adorable brunette’s hair.


End file.
